


Codeine

by DinoTheRatMan



Category: Franz Ferdinand (Band)
Genre: Drug Use, Established Relationship, M/M, This doesnt make any sense, based on pauls recent instagram post lol, its like 4 am im tired
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 06:51:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19458670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DinoTheRatMan/pseuds/DinoTheRatMan
Summary: Paul hurt his hand and they gave him some funky drugs that have some wack side effects





	Codeine

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in like 30 minutes so its a mess  
> this isn't double checked so sorry if there are some errors   
> also this is my first Franz Ferdinand fic and I hope I did a decent job but I don't think so lads

My forehead was damp with sweat and my vision was blurred. The only thing that could distract me from the pain in my hand was the pair of lips that were kissing my own. Those lips belong to Dino Bardot. He was trying to be gentle, I knew that. But deep down I knew that he was full of lust and desire. I tried to keep up with him, but I just couldn’t. My limbs felt heavy and I had a massive headache. I felt weak and I lost track of time. The only things i could feel were the sligh pain in my hand (at least it wasn’t as bad as it was 30 minutes ago) and Dino’s body pressed against mine. He spent a good couple of minutes kissing my lips until he started traveling south towards my neck. He started peppering short kisses on my neck. Then he started kissing and sucking, probably leaving some bruises along the way. I didn’t care, I couldn’t think. He started moving towards my chest, but at this point I was completely out of it. He definitely noticed and murmured something I couldn’t hear, I just nodded and he stared at me for a while.

“You alright?” he asked, looking genuinely worried.

I stared back at him for a couple of seconds, trying to think of something to say. 

“No,” I whispered. That was the best I could do. 

“Oh shit, should I call someone? Do you need help?” now he was really worried

“No, I mean,” I took a second to try to stabilize my breath, “I’m alright.”

“Sure?”

“Yeah, I’m just tired,” I managed to say, but my mouth felt dry and my words were a bit unclear. 

“Wanna go to sleep then?” Dino asked, caressing my sweaty and slightly paler than usual face. I just nodded.

He helped me change my clothes and then proceeded to change his own. After a couple minutes he came back to the shitty hotel bed we had to sleep on because the other hotel cancelled our reservation. He lay down next to me, putting his arm around my shoulders and being careful with my hand. I rested my head on his chest and it didn’t take long until I felt his breathing getting slower and his muscles relaxing. He looked so peaceful. I wished he was him for a second, but instead I was lying down in a lot of pain and barely able to move. Nothing felt clear, I tried to focus on Dino’s peaceful breathing to try to calm down, but my mind couldn’t focus on anything else other than the fact that my hand was in extreme pain. Isn’t this drug supposed to make me not feel pain? I’m not sure but I think it isn’t working. I started moving a bit, trying to find a comfortable position, well, at least one that didn’t make me feel so miserable. Apparently I wasn’t careful and I accidentally woke up the man next to me.

“Why the fuck are you awake? It’s like 4 am,” His voice was a bit raspy and deeper than usual, I felt kind of bad for waking him up. We had a really long day. 

“Can’t sleep.” 

“Does it hurt a lot?”

“Not really,” I lied, it did hurt like hell, but the worst thing probably was the codeine and its side effects. 

“Do you need anything?” 

“Maybe a glass of water” I replied, feeling instantly grateful because there was no way I could stand up without falling over and possibly getting even more hurt. 

Dino got up from our bed and started walking towards the small table with tiny water bottles that probably cost like €2. I admired his slender figure and his messy curly hair. When he arrived back to bed he handed me the water bottles and sat next to me petting my short hair. For the first time in the last few hours I felt relieved. Maybe this wasn’t going to be so bad having a man willing to help you with everything you need. And in this case Dino was the man I needed.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry for the weird ending, I didn't know how to finish this lmao


End file.
